


We are forever.

by uncontrollablyyours



Series: my world is dust without you [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablyyours/pseuds/uncontrollablyyours
Summary: Bat, you silly man. I know what he’s thinking now.Selina will always be stubborn. I know what she thinks.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: my world is dust without you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	We are forever.

It was a boat.

_It was the street._

She was wearing a white wig and a pink dress.

_He had on some powder that made his skin gray, and a fake scar on his cheek._

Even from the beginning, there was something compelling about her. Like there was more than what met the eye. Quite literally.

_As Batman, Bruce is always perceived as something more. A myth. An urban legend. A shadow in the dark, a creature in the night. However, in that night, when I first laid my eyes on him—even without the mask, the cape, the growl and the frown, he was already something more._

I try not to be caught off-guard in my profession. It pays to always be on edge. It saves me wounds and nasty cuts that Alfred will scold me for. But when her guise had been taken off, I couldn’t help myself.

_There was something about the way he moved—there were jabs and hits and shoves but I couldn’t help but detect a gentleness in his movements. More than anything, it felt like a dance. I guess I knew—even then._

There was something about the look in her eyes—like she was hiding behind a veil, like there was something more. Even when she claimed to be something else. Even when she claimed to be something less.

_Bat, you silly man. I know what he’s thinking now._

Selina will always be stubborn. I know what she thinks.

_“It was a boat.”_

“It was the street.”

_It’s not, though. Not really. Not quite. It’s the street, and the boat, and the museum, and the rooftops, and the beach. Every encounter feels like something new. I guess that’s what makes me drawn to him. In a city where darkness is always a threat, he reminds me that it can also be a slight smile. A scorching kiss. A promise in the rain. It can be hope._

It doesn’t really matter. What it all boils down to is this: Selina gives me faith. The things she’s been through, the people she’s had to endure—and then I look at her, and she is the loveliest I have ever seen. She gives me faith in the premise that hope can thrive despite and because of tragedy… that there is beauty to this life even in its darkness. It doesn’t matter where we met, or where we’ll meet again. I’ll always find faith in her.

_At this point, I’m sure he knows._

I hope she never forgets.

_That Bat and Cat—_

Selina Kyle—

_We are forever._

I love you. Infinitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Been rereading much of TK's run again (surprise, surprise). I really like writing relationship studies about batcat, and once again really glad that this is canon. It's a really deep and significant relationship for them both. Really feeling it these past few days.


End file.
